October 9, 2013 Main Event results
The October 9, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio on October 8, 2013. Summary WWE Main Event featured three exciting showdowns in the capital of Ohio. Tons of Funk battled 3MB in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match, Tamina Snuka was poised to assert her dominance against Aksana and Zack Ryder faced a massive challenge in the form of Big E Langston! Where's Drew McIntyre? Teaming alongside his bandmates Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater on WWE Main Event against Tons of Funk in a 3-on-2 Hanidcap Match. The masters of the air guitar initially found themselves in a struggle against the dancing duo of Brodus Clay and Tensai. The Funkasaurus and Sweet T relied heavily on their size and power advantage to keep 3MB from rocking the ring early in the contest. With the WWE Universe in Columbus firmly in support of Tons of Funk, there appeared to be little hope for 3MB. However, the numbers game eventually came into play and the rock ‘n’ roll trio managed to stay afloat thanks to consistent tagging. With McIntyre occupying Tensai on the outside, Mahal managed to tag in Slater, who delivered a crushing kick to an unsuspecting Clay. Seizing the opportunity, Slater managed to secure the pinfall and score an impressive win for the 3 Man Band. Joining forces with Divas Champion AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka has set out to shatter the image of a WWE Diva portrayed on E's “Total Divas.” She puts her ability inside the squared circle and heritage before anything else and is determined to demolish anyone in her path. Battling Aksana on WWE Main Event, the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer “Superfly” Jimmy Snuka no doubt hoped to earn a quick victory. However, Tamina seemed initially ill-prepared for Aksana's technical ability. The Lithuanian-born Diva showed off an impressive array of maneuvers in an effort to keep her highflying and powerful opponent grounded. But Aksana also wasted time taunting Tamina to the delight of the crowd, allowing the second-generation Diva to regain momentum. In the end, Tamina overpowered Aksana before hitting a big boot for the victory. Former United States Champion Zack Ryder seemed unfazed as his massive opponent – Big E Langston – made his way to the ring. Langston's size and power is certainly a fearsome force in WWE, but Long Island Iced-Z was poised to score a victory by countering Big E with his speed and agility. Ryder's strategy proved effective. Though his powerful opponent tried to keep him grounded, the former U.S. Champ refused to give up any momentum. As the contest raged back and forth, Big E nearly managed to secure victory following a series of brutal strikes on the outside of the ring. Nevertheless, Ryder remained resilient, himself nearly securing the win following a Broski Boot and impressive counter-attacks. However, with each near-fall, Big E seemed to get fired up, eventually striking back forcibly and executing the Big Ending for the win. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Alicia Fox defeated Rosa Mendes *3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) in a Three On Two Handicap match (5:46) *Tamina defeated Aksana (3:26) *Big E. Langston defeated Zack Ryder (10:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_054_Photo_01.jpg ME_054_Photo_03.jpg ME_054_Photo_06.jpg ME_054_Photo_09.jpg ME_054_Photo_14.jpg ME_054_Photo_16.jpg ME_054_Photo_17.jpg ME_054_Photo_21.jpg ME_054_Photo_22.jpg ME_054_Photo_24.jpg ME_054_Photo_26.jpg ME_054_Photo_26b.jpg ME_054_Photo_31.jpg ME_054_Photo_32.jpg ME_054_Photo_34.jpg ME_054_Photo_38.jpg ME_054_Photo_40.jpg ME_054_Photo_41.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #54 results Category:2013 television events